


Untitled Submission

by creativitycomps (padfootfreak14)



Series: Creativity Competition Submissions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/creativitycomps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story written for a creativity competition on hogwartssoww15 proboard by a site member. Comp theme: couples&crackships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Submission

It wasn't logical. It was completely insane. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be standing where she was standing right now with her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't sleep. It was as simple as that. She couldn't sleep and all she could think about while she tried to will herself into sleep was him. It was always him. No matter how hard she tried not to think about him.

She'd pressed her hands into her eye sockets, trying to think of anyone else. She'd even started to count sheep, but he'd even infiltrated that. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, leaning against the fence she'd let the sheep jump over in her mind, giving her a lopsided grin, his arms folded in front of his chest, his eyes glinting with mischievousness as if he'd wanted to mock her.

Almost against her will, she'd thrown the covers from her body, slipping into her sweatpants and throwing on a tank top. Grabbing her keys, she'd rushed out of her room, running down the steps not caring if she would wake anyone up. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing except getting to him as fast as she could.

She was grateful for the emptiness of the streets as she disapparated from place to place, likely breaking some sort of magical regulation or law. She was just hoping she wouldn't cause any accident. She couldn't afford getting held up by anything. Her hands were shaking, her heart thumped loudly in her chest, her blood roared in her ears. A small voice in her brain didn't stop asking her what she was doing. She didn't listen. It was just too much. For once she didn't want to overthink it. She didn't have the strength to talk herself out of it. Not tonight.

He was dreaming about her. Again. This was pure torture. The dreams were becoming too vivid. Her hands roaming over his body, whispering into his ear while she rocked her body against his. He could feel her, smell her, taste her and every time he woke up with the feel of her skin under his fingers, his body vibrating with desire for her.

But as he woke up this time, he was pretty certain that it hadn't been only because of the dream. Straining his ears, he listened into the silence, already believing that there hadn't been anything else than his desire for her that woke him up. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, knowing that it would take at least an hour until he would fall asleep again. If he didn't do something about his throbbing erection it might take even longer.

Sighing heavily, he wrapped his hand around his cock, closing his eyes and letting the images of her overflow him. Her hair, her smile, her scent, as he began to move his hand, groaning out loud as he imagined it to be her hand and not his own.

Of course he couldn't hear her. He was asleep. Pounding against the door with more force, she contemplated if she shouldn't just see it as a sign that he didn't hear her. Maybe she should just leave. It had been a bad idea to come here anyway.

But then he heard it again and jerked up in the bed, his hand slipping immediately out of his boxer briefs. That had definitely been a knock at the door. His eyes flipped over to the clock. It was half past three. Who the hell was knocking at his door in the middle of the night? Suddenly his heart stopped a beat.

Jumping out of bed, he didn't even bother to put on clothes on before he rushed through his living room, jerking the door open and expecting the worst.

Biting her bottom lip, she stared at the closed door, deciding that she would knock one more time and then she would leave. But as she raised her hand, the door suddenly opened and the sight of him closed up her throat.

How she'd missed the sight of him, how she'd missed him. Her hands itched to touch him. She wanted nothing more than to feel his skin under her fingers, brushing her lips over every inch of his body. She'd missed him so much.

He had no idea what she was doing here in the middle of the night. Why it looked like she would start to cry any second. Maybe something bad happened? But something in her gaze told him it that she didn't come bearing bad news and a small part of his heart began to flutter with hope.

"Are you okay? What are you..."

But she stepped forward, closing the gap between them, pressing her finger against his lips. "I can't talk now."

"But..." he started to speak but was stopped by her lips as she pressed them against his.

He didn't know what brought her to him this night, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against him. Her hand reached for his neck, her fingers digging into his hair as she opened her mouth and her tongue slipped out, tracing his lips.

She apparently need him and maybe he shouldn't give in. Maybe he should try to talk to her, but one look in her eyes and he knew he couldn't. He needed her as much as she needed him and he wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

Walking backwards, he pulled her inside, slamming the door shut after her, his lips trailing kisses along her jaw, his hands threading into her hair. They only pulled apart for a few seconds so that he could pull the top over her head. His hand immediately cupped her breast and she sighed under his lips as his fingers brushed over her nipple.

She could feel him against her stomach and her hand slipped between them, both moaning in pleasure as she wrapped her hand around him. Her last coherent thought slipped away as she felt him hard and throbbing under her fingers. Something shifted inside her. She came to him because she wanted him but now with his cock in her hand, she realized it wasn't only the sex. She wanted everything. She just wanted him. All of him.

She started to kiss her way down his body, pulling his boxer briefs down. Kneeling in front of him, her tongue darted out to lick over his length. His fingers dug into her scalp, gritting his teeth as her mouth closed around him, taking him in. He almost exploded into her mouth as her tongue twirled around him but he wanted to feel her body again his. He didn't want her on her knees, he wanted her under him, wanted to bury himself within her.

He pulled her up at her elbows, his eyes burning into hers as he bent down and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom, lowering her carefully onto the mattress, his hands tugging away at her sweatpants, pulling them down her legs until she was lying completely naked on the bed. She parted her legs slowly, waiting for him and he laid down between her thighs, his body pining her into mattress. He kissed her deeply before he raised himself on his hands, pushing her legs even further apart, slipping into her wet folds. Locking eyes with her, his whole body trembled as he entered her slowly, inch by inch, watching her closely as he pushed in deeper. Her fingers curled against his chest as she arched her back, whispering hoarsely.

He couldn't say anything, afraid that he would lose it if he tried. He was overwhelmed by being inside her, his breath caught in his throat as she clamped around him, drawing him even deeper into her. She opened her eyes, hooded with desire, one hand coming up to rest against his cheek, the other hand remained against his chest as he started to move inside her, taking her with slow and deep thrusts, watching her eyes glaze over as he pushed her close and closer to her release.

He could see her breathing becoming erratic, her lips rounded as a moan escaped her throat. She locked eyes with him, her lips trembled and second before he felt her walls fluttering around him he heard her whispered confession, almost inaudible over the clutching of their bodies against each other.

It wasn't a confession said in the heat of the moment, he could see it in the depth of her eyes before he pressed his own shut, pushing into her and following her over the edge. His hoarse voice reaching her ear the moment he stiffened and emptied himself in her.

After moments of heavy silence, they were lying beside each other, caught in each other's gaze. There were no words necessary. Their bodies had said what they weren't able to say. Making apologies, giving a silent promise. The needed to talk, but not now. They were both right where they belonged.


End file.
